Pieced Together
by DantanaLurve
Summary: Naya has a secret back in her past. She had a daughter. One that she gave up for adoption when her daughter was just a newborn. Its the only thing she regrets and wants to piece back together properly. But time isn't on her side, because unlike what they normally say, it takes time to heal emotional scars, but for Carly, as time passes, she scars a little more.
1. Prologue

_**A/N: This is a fanfiction based purely on my imagination. And yesh, Naya is with Ryan Reviews are appreciated Oh and one more thing. WARNING: Child Abuse and bullying**_

Prologue:

Year 2005:

A soft sob came from the hospital bed where a young mother lay, cradling her child. The baby, oblivious to her plight yawned softly, her perfect mouth forming a 'o' shaped before her eyelashes fluttered close, her eyelids the colour of soft pale lavender. She had a pale milk coloured skin, so very unlike her mother, who lay in the bed, her mocha coloured skin dominant against the pale white sheets of the hospital bed. Her family stood next to the young mother, silently supporting her as tears dripped down her face. The baby was small and perfect in her arms, wisps of curly black hair on her head. A tear splashed down her face to land on the baby's forehead and sensing the coolness of the tear, the baby let out a soft cry, opening her eyes and waving her small fists gently, curling her fingers as she cooed. Her eyes were a soft honey brown or a chocolate brown, and it mirrored the colour of her mother's eyes perfectly. The baby had close to all of her mother's best features, except for the soft look to her face and the colour of her skin, but overall, she, was beautiful, her mother thought. **_I can't give her away._** A choked sob wrenched from her throat as her own mother lay a comforting and reminding hand on the girl's shoulder, looking down at the perfect child in her daughter's arms.

"Darling..its time." Yolanda murmured, pressing a comforting kiss to her daughter's forehead before leaning over to pry the baby from her daughter's arms. Naya gave a tortured cry, mirroring the baby's wail as she was taken away from Naya's arms, her fingers reaching out to grasp for the child. "Here." Yolanda murmured, trying to ignore her daughter's repeated screams and cries for her daughter and the wailing child in her arms. She passed the baby to the social worker who smiled at her.

"It is for the best." Yolanda consoled her daughter. "You wanted this remember, Naya?" Naya buried her face in her mother's shoulder as she tried hard to ignore the wails of the baby as the social worker left the room.

"_Yes. Its for the best."_She said hoarsely, her lashes thick with pearly tears.

Present 2014:

The girl dragged her bruised and battered body back up the stairs of her foster home, trying to make as little noise as possible. She knew that if Julos, her elder brother caught her here, he would make sure that her life wasn't that easy to survive and add a couple more bruises to her battered body. She heaved a sigh, closing her eyes, her long lashes fluttering.

"Come on Carly." She mumbles, lying flat on the bed, the stuff toys surrounding all around her. "Think." The nine year old winced as she pulled herself upright, tugging the nearest stuff toy to her. "Well Mr Elephant, you have to be the one just for today." She murmurs to herself, ripping open the stuff toy gently at the seams and extracting the morphine she had hidden into the elephant. She grits her teeth, jabbing the point of the needle into her vein and a sigh of absolute comfort escapes her mouth as the medicine washes over her. She flops onto her bed with a contented sigh and looks over to her school bag. Hoisting herself up with a pained gasp and wince, she looks at her face in the mirror. She was sporting a terrible black eye given to her by her foster dad and a yellowish bruise was forming on her cheekbones where Julos had hit her. There was a pounding on the door and she stiffens slightly, stuffing Mr Elephant behind her pillow.

"Who's that?" She calls, her voice trembling slightly. Her fingers twisted together in nervousness and she clambers onto her bed, wrapping her duvet covers around her small body, shivering slightly as she eyed the door.

"Its me, Carly." Alan's voice piped up. "Mom and Dad says that you have to go down for dinner. Carly?" Carly heaved a soft and gentle sigh.

"I'm coming Alan." She murmured and her elder foster brother murmured an affirmative. Both Alan and her were foster children taken in by the Morages. They weren't the best foster parents and yes, they liked to beat the crap out of her and Alan, well, mostly her, but out of all the other foster homes in the foster system, there weren't anymore homes available for both of them. She pushed open the door, flinching as she brushed against the bruise that she sported on her back as she slipped through the door, hearing the clatter of plates and harsh scolding from Julos at Alan. She slipped silently into her seat, letting a curtain of dark wavy hair encase her from everyone at the dinner table.

"Why so shy now huh, Carly?" Julos sneered, flicking her hair abruptly from her face, "Let take a look at the injuries that you sport. It makes you look prettier, you know." She shrank into her chair as Julos flicked her hair. "Hey! Look at me!" Julos snarled, gripping her hair tightly, smirking as she lets out a yelp.

"The social workers are coming tomorrow you know." Alan leant forward, taking some mashed potatos and placing it on Carly's plate gently, raising an eyebrow at Julos. Julos snarled under his breath and lets go of her hair and she quickly downs her meal of bread and mashed potatos before slipping off to her room. It was her safe haven for now and she couldn't even wait to get to school the next day, even though it wasn't very much of a difference for her. They didn't like the quiet and socially awkward little girl and they made it clear, though she very much appreciated the no physical violence treatment. She highly doubted that her battered and bruised body could take anymore beatings. She pulled her battered and repaired stuff toys to her side, snuggling into the duvets meekly and switching off the lights as the shouting below started, softly humming a birthday song for herself to sleep.

"_Happy birthday to me, Happy birthday to me, Happy birthday to Carly, Happy birthday to me."_

Present 2014:

Naya sat silently in the car looking out of the window as Ryan rested a gentle hand against her leg, trying to comfort her. It was the fifth orphanage they had visited, and there was still no sign of her daughter, the one she had given up nine years back. She missed her little girl very much, the yearning to hold her, laugh with her and to shower her with love was immensely overwhelming. Unfortunately, she only had a old and tattered photo of the adorable baby picture, worn with shed tears and constant soft gentle touches. She had taken this decision into her own hands, along with Ryan's support and they went looking for her lost daughter, trying desperately to fit their search for her in their tight schedules. She was never so glad that he was by her side, supporting her silently and constantly. He never questioned how she became pregnant with her daughter, but he did everything he could, supporting her physically and mentally as they went looking for her child. Or their child, as he always told her. _Whoever is related to you is my family too. If she's your daughter, she's my daughter, not just yours._ Her fingers interlaced with his, and a soft gentle smile graced her face.

"You alright?" Ryan murmured, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. Naya glanced out of the window, looking at the drab and dreary cottage that had a lopsided sign **_Orphanage _**written clearly on it and shook her head truthfully.

"I don't know what to do, Ryan, if I can't find her." She paused, her voice breaking slightly. "I shouldn't have given her up in the first place." She murmured, propping her chin in her left hand, unshed tears glistening in her eyes. "She was absolutely perfect and beautiful, you know, the epitome of perfection." Ryan hmmed softly, lifting her hand to press a gentle kiss to it.

"We will find her, Nay." He murmured against her skin. "Don't worry." He turned into the lot and stopped the car. 'You ready?" Naya nodded and leaned against his arm. "Or do you want to wait a while." He said softly, gathering her into his arms, resting his chin against her head.

"Its her ninth birthday today." Naya said softly. "And I've never been there for the past nine years of her life." Ryan gave a soft sigh.

"You did what was best for you and her then. You know that, don't you? Come on." He opened her side of the door gently. "The fast we go to the orphanage, the faster we will probably find her." Naya stepped out of the car, flinching at the drab and dreary colours of the orphanage. "Wow. I sure don't hope she's here. This place looks far too gloomy for a young kid." He sighed, watching a couple of kids, simply dressed in a plain grey dress for girls and plain grey shirts and shorts for boys run past, looking at them shyly before shutting the door.

"Hello." A young girl, clutching a rag doll to her chest ran up to them, tilting her head adorably. "Are you here to adopt someone?" She asked, practically bouncing on her small feet with excited energy, her eyes sparkling with hope. Naya smiled softly at the girl. She was around the age of five or so, blonde haired and blue eyed.

"Hello, pretty little one." Ryan said cheerily. "We are looking for someone, not adopting." He said softly, patting her head as the little girl visibly deflated in front of them.

"Oh. But who are you looking for?" She tilts her head to the other side. "Is it someone important?" Naya chuckles lightly and pats the little girl's cheek.

"I'm looking for my daughter. She's nine this year." The little girl frowned, sticking out her bottom lip. She plays with her rag doll's hands as she chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"Hey Naynay!" A loud shout startled the little girl, who immediately ran to cower behind Naya's legs, her blue eyes wide at the large procession coming towards them. Naya gave her glee family a small grin and shot a glare at Kevin, who had shouted loudly to get her attention.

"You frightened her." Naya stated, bending down to detach the adorable blonde haired little angel from her legs. "Don't be scared, they won't eat you." Lea gave a squeal and ran towards the little girl.

"She's sooo adorable Nay!" Heather bounced towards her bestie. "Is she your daughter?" Naya gave a light chuckle as the little girl continued to chew on her bottom lip.

"No she isn't. She's one of the orphans here, Hemo." She bends down to the little girl. "What's your name, sweetheart?" The little blonde angel tilted her head again, thinking thoughtfully.

"I don't have a name, but my friend gave me one before she left to be in a foster home." She said sadly. "I miss her. She said that whenever I'm unhappy, to always think of the name she gave me. She called me Happy Lucy." She beamed. "But she's gone and those people aren't very nice to her either." She says confidentially, leaning to whisper to them, her eyes wide. "Carly doesn't like them, but she didn't have a choice. She was going onto nine soon and they couldn't have anyone older than eight in the orphanage." She pouted. Naya's heart pounded slightly, her eyes widening.

"You said your friend is nine this year?" Lucy gave an unhappy nod, running towards the door of the orphanage.

"Carly turns nine today and I can't celebrate her birthday with her anymore." She says sadly. "She's with her foster family since last year. And they're nasty." Ryan quickly grabs Naya's waist as she staggers.

"She's gone." She whispered, clutching tightly to his shirt. "And her name's Carly." Her eyes widened. "Maybe we can request for the address." She mumbled, going for the door. "Lucy said that the foster family isn't nice, what if—" Kevin made a grab for her arm.

"Hey, take it easy, Nay. We'll ask them, alright? We don't know if this Carly kid is your daughter." Kevin murmured as Ryan rang the doorbell. The door creaked open.

"Mr and Mrs Dorsey? I've been informed you are finding for nine year olds. Unfortunately, our last girl has been given to a foster family—" Ryan held up a hand. He smiled at the old lady gently.

"Yes, but we need the address of the family." The old lady narrowed her eyes slightly at the group of them. "We need to find the girl. Now. Its actually vitally important." The old lady swung open the door.

"Come in."


	2. Brutally Assaulted

_**A/N: WARNING: This contains child abuse and brutal assaulting of a young child at nine years old. Derogatory terms are also used. Reviews are appreciated.**_

Chapter 2:

The old lady tottered through stacks of paper, murmured the name Carly under her breath before triumphantly holding up a piece of paper. There was no photo of the child, simply the name and birthdate of the girl and everything needed to know, including her parents.

"May I see?" Naya murmured, reaching out of the piece of paper. The old lady tsked and held up her hands. She pointed to the name of the girl's mother and Naya's heart leapt, seeing her name endorsed on the piece of paper with her own handwriting.

"She's your daughter alright. Under the mother's name is your name, Mrs Dorsey. Or your maiden name. Naya Rivera. I'm not sure where she is exactly, because I believe that she has shifted from foster home to foster home. So she may not be in the foster home that I'm talking about, but I'm still giving the address to you—so that you can find her." She bit the end of her pencil, scribbling down an address roughly on a scrap piece of paper before looking up to see the little girl, Lucy standing at the doorway.

"Luce, go up to bed now." She ordered the five year old. Lucy came in, standing on her tiptoes to look at the papers on the old lady's desk.

"But Miss Hempton, is that where Carly's staying? Can I go there and see her? I wanna see Carly. I miss Carly and its her birthday today. I haven't given her my teddy and I promised her, because she gave me Rebecca." She propped up the rag doll. "And its in the afternoon. I don't wanna sleep. I wanna see Carly."

"No, Lucy. Go." Miss Hempton ordered the young girl, who immediately burst into tears, wailing on top of her lungs for Carly. "Luce, I said go. I don't even know if Carly is in the same place or not. But.." She paused. "Haven't you been in contact with her? Through phonecalls? I remember relenting and giving you permission to use the phone to communicate with Carly."

"I really haven't heard from her in a long long while, Miss Hempton. She last told me that her family wasn't nice to her at all, and that was…" She chewed her bottom lip, thinking, "Last year?" Miss Hempton gave a soft sigh, shooing the little blonde girl away from her desk. "Please can I see her?" Lucy begged, widening her eyes. Ryan bent down to her eye level.

"Let me tell you what. When we find her, we'll bring Carly here to see you, alright?" He said, smiling gently and laughing as Lucy's head bobbed up and down. She squeals with happiness and throws her arms around Ryan.

"Thank You." She beams, remembering her manners. Ryan chuckled and laced his fingers with Naya, who was smiling gently, holding on tightly to the piece of paper.

"Well, we are one step closer to finding her. At least we know her name is Carly." Ryan murmured, pressing a soft kiss into Naya's hair. " We'll find her sooner or later. I promise. But for now, you have a school that the glee cast have to go to inspire."

Carly walked into school nervously, her hands tucked in her pockets of her hoodie as she cast her eyes down to the floor, ignoring the jeers and name calling that trailed after her as she walked down the corridors of the school, her long sheen of dark wavy hair covering her face. She had put on enough make up to cover the yellow bruise and the dark eye and the hoodie was just enough to cover all the lacerations and the cuts and bruises she was sporting all over her small body. She lets out a squeak as she knocks into someone, the force of the hit bowling her to the floor.

"Sorry!" She squeaks, cowering and scrambling up quickly, wheezing through her bruised ribs and not bothering to look at the person whom she had knocked into.

"Hey, wait!" She freezes, stiffening considerably as she turns, bowing her head. She notices that it wasn't just a single person, but a group of people and almost immediately, fear washes over her and her body lunges into action before her mind even caught up on what she was doing. She lets out a frightened squeak and runs immediately, ignoring the jeers in her faces that she was a scaredy cat. Naya looked at the retreating girl in surprise.

"Well..am I that scary?" She tilts her head and questions Heather, who was right beside her, frowning at the running girl.

"Well, you can be, but I think she's scared and she looks very very unhappy." She sticks out her bottom lip as Naya shakes her head, a small smile gracing her lips as she turns to her friends.

"Well, she's one weird girl. There's nothing to be scared of, especially when its me." She grins at Lea and linking pinkies with Heather, they walked towards the hall, where the rest of the cast was waiting for them. "But you're right. At most I can sense that she's incredibly nervous and jittery in a school." Her eyebrows dart to knit together but she shakes her head, taking longer strides towards the hall. "Come on, Heather, we got to go prepare our performance."

Carly slinked out of the shadows once she saw that the woman and her companions were gone. She had seen them on the television show Glee before. That was in the better days when she wasn't with the Morages and she was allowed to watch television. She didn't know they were coming to school. Curiosity overtakes her nervous and she creeps to the auditorium, fully intending to miss her class to see them practice. A unconscious smile overtakes her soft features as she peeks from behind the door, her eyes trained on her favourite cast character and she subconsciously watched them from her hiding spot, edging closer and closer to the stage, her hands in her pockets.

Naya hummed softly to herself as Heather bounced around her, scrolling through her phone as she checked for updates. A soft tug on her arm told her that Heather was demanding for attention and she turned, her eyes catching Heather's gleaming blue ones.

"Someone's a fan of you Nay." She chirped, pointing happily to the girl that stood not far away from the stage, in a hoodie and jeans, jiggling her foot nervously.

"But shouldn't they all be in class?" Naya questioned, frowning slightly as she slowly looks over the girl. She had long dark wavy hair to her middle back and the hoodie covered her face. Her jeans were rolled up multiple times and even after that, they still looked incredibly baggy on her. "Its not time yet." She got her answer as a taller student stormed into the auditorium alongside a shorter but lankier boy with unruly hair. The lanky boy grabbed the taller boy's hand as he raised his arm, whispering quietly to the boy and both of them looked at Heather and her. She thought for a moment that she saw fear and apprehension in the taller boy's eyes. His hands shoot out to grab the girl's arm and drags her out of the auditorium, the girl shrinking in his grip and cowering. Naya frowned. Something was off with that girl and the boys, even if someone grabbed her arm, the girl shouldn't have reacted that way. "Hold on, I'm going to check on someone." Naya called out to Lea and Heather and both of them turned, catching the scene of the girl being dragged roughly out of the auditorium and nodded, walking over to her.

"Hey Ryan? We're going outside for a while. Need to take a breather." Lea taps Ryan's shoulder and informs him of them going out for a while before walking back to Naya. "Whats wrong?"

"There's something wrong with the girl and the boys. I think they're hitting her or something like that, because she's flinching with every physical contact." Naya said worriedly. "Come on." She strides out of the auditorium, with both girls on her heels. Turning into the empty corridor, she frowned as she saw no one in the hallway. "They couldn't have just simply disappeared!" She exclaims, baffled. Lea shakes her head in despair. Just as they were preparing to go back to the auditorium, there came a thud of metal against skin and a low muttering in anger. The three ladies looked at each other, alarmed and started running towards the noise, the words that the person was saying becoming clearer each minute.

"_Bitch. Whore. Slut. How dare you ditch class! You fucking ungrateful girl, take that!"_ A clink of a belt buckle against metal and a frightened whimper and sob sounded from the corner. The three of them ran immediately towards the source of noise and Naya's eyes widened at the scene before her.

"Hey! Stop that!" The girl that had apparently ditched class to observe them was lying on the ground, beaten, bruised and bloodied by the taller boy. The lanky boy was nowhere to be seen. The taller boy had unbuckled his belt and was raising his arm in an attempt to whip the girl, the lashes of the belt already prominent on the bare back of the girl. He had taken off her shirt. Naya lunged for the boy, tackling him to the ground as Heather and Lea made their way to the girl quickly. "How dare you." She hissed in the boy's face, fury clouding her mind. "How dare you hit her until she's like that!" She shouted, drawing attention to the area they were in. She could already hear footsteps of the rest of the boys and the shocked and horrified gasp of Amber and Chris.

"Naya!" Heather gulped, grasping her arm and tugging on her hand. "She's barely breathing." Naya whipped around immediately, grabbing her phone and punching in numbers calling the hospital and handing the phone to Chris, who immediately trilled into the phone shrilly about the incident. The girl gave a shuddering gasp and turned, crying out softly as she curled into a ball, the split flesh opening horrendously as her back curled to accommodate the foetal shape she was curling into. Her pale hand reached out towards her satchel, that lay not far away. Sensing that the girl wanted her bag, Naya reached over and grabbed it, pushing the satchel closer to the girl. Trembling fingers opened the satchel and everyone watched with abated breath as her fingers dipped inside and drew out a stuff toy.

"A stuff toy?" Amber asked incredulously, looking at the battered toy elephant in the girl's hands as the tall boy barked a harsh laugh, causing the girl to flinch at the sound of his voice, her finger clutching her toy even more tightly. "Why—" Their questions were yet again answered by the girl, who tore open the seams of the stuff toy, her hands shaking. Stuffing from the battered toy fell out, alongside the clatter of a injection. The girl lifted her hand and grasped the syringe and with a practiced touch to what she was doing, she raised the glinting needle and stabbed it into her vein, ignoring the spurt of blood as her hand shook.

"Oh my god." Naya breathed as the girl shuddered before a sigh of relief came from the child's mouth. "Has she been doing this all this while?" Her voice trembled slightly as she picked up the other syringes hidden inside the stuff animal. The girl gave a soft murmur of contentment, wincing as she lay on her back, but her eyes were dilated and half-lidded, a sign that the medication that she injected herself with was one to help ease her pain. The wail of the ambulance drew closer and shouts for everyone to move away could be heard.

"Oh my god." Naya heard a rookie paramedic empty his stomach in a garbage bin as they looked at the girl. Another paramedic took the syringes from Naya's limp hand.

"She injected herself with this thing. I don't know what it is, but it seems to help her pain." Her voice trembled, her eyes never leaving the broken child on the floor, dark wavy messy hair spread fanning out on her face, blood slowly pooling all around her. "But she's hurt really badly." The paramedic brushed the strands of wavy dark hair from the girl's face and everyone gave a shudder and a gasp. Her face was marred with lacerations, some old and healing, some new and bleeding, but it wasn't those lacerations that fully horrified them, it was the day old yellowing bruise spread across her cheekbones to her chin, already darkening to a purplish blue colour, and the swollen black eye that dominated her right side of her face. She was practically battered. The paramedic pried open the syringe and Naya smelt a vanilla smell as the lid was pried open as she stood next to the paramedic. The paramedic turned to her with a very grave look to his face.

"Of course it took away her pain." He murmured gravely, looking at the shivering girl. "Its morphine. And judging from the amount that she has, she must have been very well prepared for this. It must have been going on for quite some time already." Naya could only stare horrified at the paramedic as they shifted the girl onto the stretcher.

"C-can I come?" She swallowed. "I would like to see if she's okay." She said hesitantly and the paramedic raised an eyebrow.

"Are you her family?" She shook her head, embarrassed. The policemen had pushed their way through and grabbed the tall boy, cuffing his hands together. "If you're not, then who can we contact?" A lady handed a piece of paper to the paramedic.

"Her emergency contacts are here." Nodding, the paramedic pressed the paper to Naya, indicating with his head that she should call the person while he attended to the injured girl. Hands shaking, Naya pressed the number and waited, the ringing tone mocking in her ear. A few seconds later, a shrill ringing sounded from somewhere near her and she turned, surprised and shocked that the girl's family was around. All eyes trained on the shrilly ringing phone on the table next to the belt that was bloodied with the girl's blood. Naya swallowed. She saw that phone before. On the boy that had been brutally assaulting the girl. He was her family. The shrill ringing stopped and Naya's breathing grew more erratic as her phone clattered to the floor. She felt faint that the revelation of who the girl's assaulter was.

"Oh my god."


	3. Living Conditions

_**A/N: I'M SO SORRY that I took so long to update! I do hope that you guys love this chappie. I'll try to update asap with exams and all kay? REVIEW PLEASE! :D**_

Chapter 3:

Naya paced up and down, her fingers clutching the bloodied stuff animal that belonged to the girl as they waited for the doctor to come out from the operating theatre. She nearly shrieked in relief as the doors swung open to reveal a tired surgeon, dressed down in bloodied scrubs and holding a paper in his hand.

"Are you the family of Carlinna Morage?" He questioned, eying her worried expression and tight grip on the girl's bloody bag and things. Naya flushed with embarrassment.

"Well..no, but I was the one, along with my friends who found the girl and called the ambulance. We just need to know how the girl is." The doctor raised an eyebrow and sighed before gesturing to her to take a seat.

"I was told to tell a Mrs Dorsey about the girl's injuries since the people in charge informed me that it was her brother that inflicted these injuries on the girl." He said stiffly, obviously showing his unhappiness at the treatment of the girl. "Carlinna is a.." He was momentarily lost for words. "She's a serious case of child abuse."Naya's grip on the stuffed elephant just grew tighter. " It seems that such treatment has been going on for many years. We took a x-ray of her body and.." He swallowed slightly, his adam apple bobbing as a rookie nurse rushed out, face pale and clutching his stomach, having just finished helping in the operation. The doctor paused. "Nearly every single bone in her body was broken before." Naya closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears of mortification from escaping as she heard Chris' gasp of horror and Mark's angry growl. The doctor flipped open the file to a page where an x ray clipping was attached to the file. " Her bones resemble those of someone who has been in many fights and battles. Some are old and others are new." He pointed to a bone in her forearm where multiple lines criss-crossed each other. "This particular bone has been broken multiple times, and some of them are were even broken in the same place. They've managed to heal, but I don't know how she managed to cope with such extensive abuse to her young body. These fractures look like they were made from someone hitting her with a heavy object, that's why there is a large line and crack. She's lucky enough that when the object hit her, her bone didn't splinter to pieces. That would have been pretty hard to take care of. And," He paused, deciding whether to deliver the news. "She's going to suffer from morphine withdrawal. It seems that she has been using morphine extensively to treat and mellow out her pain. How she managed to get the medicine, I'm really not sure, but it will extensively damage her body if she overuses any more morphine." Footsteps echoed down the corridor as a grim social worker came forward, her hand grasping a file, shaking her head as the policeman informed her of what had happened.

"I don't understand. Julos is a extremely kind and understanding boy. Maybe its Carlinna that provoked him into doing this. It hasn't been the first time Carlinna has been in the hospital. Julos and his mother told us that she had provoked them to beat her and that she had talked back to them, they were simply meting out the punishment required for her to learn her lesson. Carlinna is a extremely troubled child. She hates her mother for giving her away when she was a baby and she gets angrily easily. So I'm not surprised if she instigated this whole thing to get attention from someone." Naya's fingers dug into the stuffed toy, barely registering Heather's tight grip on her arm. She didn't know why she was so defensive of this nine year old, she just _felt_ that it was right to do that. The doctor heaved a sigh and stood as the social worker approached, a fake smile plastered on her face as she made her way to shake the doctor's hand. "Wait for a second. You aren't the regular doctor." The doctor raised an eyebrow at the social worker who blushed immediately. "I-I mean you aren't the same doctor that actually treats her." Naya frowned slightly at the social worker's reaction.

"You mean someone else treats her normally?" The social worker fumbled for words as Naya's accusatory tone cut through to her. "Someone else actually condones this type of actions and hides it for the ones who did it?" She hissed at the social worker who looked extremely flustered.

"Well, its not the first time that she has landed in the hospital because she wasn't obedient!" The lady tried to defend herself. "And from what Julos and his mother told me, she deserved every minute of it!" Naya gave a derisive snort.

"You believe what he tells you? She's the one lying in there with injuries and all and all you fucking care is that Julos is right and she's wrong? Doesn't the scars on her body prove something?" Naya said disappointedly. The social worker seemed to regain her previous confidence slightly.

"Who are you then? You aren't her family." The social worker said coldly. Naya grimaced slightly, shaking her head at the woman's actions and words, muttering unbelievable under her breath.

"You're unbelievable." She ground out, turning to the doctor. "I was the one that found out that Julos was whipping her brutally and from her medical report, she has gone through this far too many times" Naya snarled at the social worker who immediately flinched. The doctor shook his head sadly.

"The police will be filing a child abuse case against the Morages." The policeman said firmly to the social workers as he browsed through the medical report. "And unfortunately, Miss, you are also inevitably implicated. Alongside the doctor that has been covering up for all of you. As for Miss Carlinna, she will go to an orphanage to recover and treat herself after being discharged from the hospital." Naya faltered slightly, hesitant to suggest that the girl _could_ stay with her..well, if the girl wanted it.

"You might want to ask the patient's opinion about this." The doctor mused, taking back the medical report. "She's down the hallway second door on the right on the second floor. And please, don't overwhelm my patient…"He hesitated. "Though I would thoroughly suggest that she recuperates with a family or person that she's comfortable with rather than in the orphanage." Naya's grip softens on the stuffed toy. The urge to see the girl was overwhelming. She followed wearily into the room, the stuffed animal and the satchel making deep red imprints on her tanned skin. The girl looked so small and weak under those sheets, attached to multiple tubings.

"Carlinna!" A shout was heard and a red-faced curly-haired boy shot into the room, standing by her side, tears running down his face. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you alone with him." It was the shorter boy that had previously held Carlinna's brother back from hitting her in the auditorium. The girl shakes her head, a soft smile spreading across her face and she suddenly coughs, gesturing for the water. Naya reaches out and grasps the pitcher, smiling at Heather as she passes a glass over. Tipping water into the glass, Naya fiddled with the straw before holding it up to the girl's lips. The girl gives a soft sigh of relief as the cool water soothes her throat and looks up gratefully at Naya. Her eyes immediately go wide and she coughs violently, spitting out the water before growing intensely red in the face. Naya chuckles at the girl's reaction.

"You're Naya Rivera." The girl croaked, her eyes wide. The other boy beside her gives a watery chuckle and nudges her gently.

"I totally knew you had a crush on her, sister." Carlinna gives an adorable pout and huffs before crossing her arms.

"I don't. And technically, we are foster siblings." She reminded the boy, flinching at the needles in her arms. "Ugh ugh ugh ugh. Needles. And I don't have a crush. A fan is a better word for it Andy. Naya's really cool." The boy named Andy gives a whine of unhappiness.

"You still have the hots for her. Actually, you two look like each other. Like really like each other." The girl gives him a glare that shuts his mouth immediately and the boys gives Naya a sheepish grin, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry, my mouth doesn't really have filters." The girl grows silent as she stares at the doctor who just came in, flinching slightly in mortification as Naya hands the ripped stuffed toy to her. "And you fucking didn't tell me how much medicine you kept, you could have fucking died." The girl shrugs.

"Are we going back to the Morages soon?" She asks nervously, her eyes darting between the doctor and Andy. "Are we? If we are, I need to go home and prepare dinner." She squeaks, her thin pale fingers twisting the bed covers nervously. "They can't know I'm in hospital." She starts to hyperventilate, her heart moniter going off charts.

"Carly!" The boy shouts, grasping the girl's pale face. "We aren't going back! Get a grip of yourself!" The girl seem to register that they weren't going back to the place she was horrified and scared off and gradually calmed down. "But we don't have anywhere else to go, Andy. I don't wanna go back to the orphanage again." She flinches slightly at the mention of the orphanage. Naya steps forward hesitantly, biting softly on her lip.

"Well…I can take one of you if you'd like. I mean to recuperate at my place." Naya murmurs, her head ducking slightly as she stares at her lighted phone screen. She had sent a message to Ryan about the incident. A smile flitted across her lips as she saw his message. _Fuck her foster parents. Get her over here asap._ A soft giggle escapes her lips and she blushes as the girl stares at her before ducking her own head and blushing. "My husband's fine with you staying." She murmurs, reaching over to take the girl's thin hand in her own.

"If you're sure…"The girl murmurs softly, looking down at her lap as Andy pumps his fist in the air. "But Andy can visit, can he?" She tilts her head slightly, looking at Naya with those gorgeous soft brown eyes. "I mean, I'll miss him." A soft chuckle escapes Naya's lips and she pats her head, stroking the girl's soft hair.

"He's more than welcome." A yelp and a whoop escapes the boy's mouth and he dances around the room, drawing a giggle from the nine-year old in bed. "But does he always act like this?" She leans in conspiratorially to whisper in the girl's ear. The girl giggles and nods shyly.

"He's fourteen, but he acts like he's four." She whispers back loudly, squealing and ducking into Naya's arms as Andy gives a low fake growl and lunges for her.

"Uh oh, we need to work on your indoor whisper." Naya says dramatically, earning a soft giggle from the young child in her arms. "If not we can't say all the bad things about Andy without him knowing." The girl beams excitedly, giggling and burying her face in Naya's midsection as she tried to stifle her giggles that were directed at the currently pouting Andy. A tentative smile lights up Naya's face as he nods, mouthing a thank you to her.

"We'll get you out of hospital as soon as we can alright? Then you can come and stay with me." The girl's chocolate-brown eyes light up with hope and excitement as she nodded vigorously. "So I need you help here. You are going to get well and recover the best that you can, honey, and then we can go home. Alright?" She held out her pinky and smiled as the girl giggled and took her pinky with her own.

"Deal."


	4. New Family, New Home

_**A/N: Thank you guys SO SO SO much for your review and comments. You know, these reviews are super special to me. Its been AWESOME reading these positive comments :3 A shoutout here to SnixLover, Doodle91xxx and Gleefreak15. Thanks for the reviews! I promise I'll do my best to update more regularly! :3 LOVE YOU GUYS**_

_**Okay. Enough of me. Lets get back to our Carly and Naya :3**_

__Chapter 4:

Five months later…-

Naya held Carlinna's bags as she waited outside the doors of the Morages' home. She smiled at the little girl holding tightly to her own hand and then at Ryan standing beside her. There was a loud giggle as Ryan swung the child up onto his shoulders before knocking on the door. Carlinna shrunk back slightly as the door swung open, her wide brown eyes looking frightened at the lady before her.

"We're here to take Carlinna's things." Ryan said curtly brushing past the open-mouthed lady into the house, casting a dark look at the teenager in the corner. Julos, it seemed to be. Carly swung her legs happily as Ryan climbed up the steps, directing her husband towards a room that seemed to be the smallest of all.

"Oh." Carlinna mumbled and Naya heard Ryan's exclamation of anger. She ran towards the room, giving Julos a frown and stopped short as she stared at the once beautiful safe haven of the young girl's. Her stuff toys were ripped apart into pieces, the syringes of medicine scattered all over the floor, her closet was thrown wide open and the articles of clothing were splattered with paint and cut apart. Her vanity mirror was cracked and painted with red paint : Whore and she heard a stifled sob coming from the girl's mouth. Ryan swung the child into Naya's arms and almost immediately, she cuddled the girl close to her, soothing the young girl the best she could.

"We'll get you new things, baby. Its fine. We'll get you new things okay? Don't cry." Naya pleaded with the little girl, her heart breaking just a little more for the poor girl in her arms. She could hear Ryan slamming the car door downstairs. "Come on baby. Lets go. Lets go." She scooped the nine year old into her arms. Carlinna felt way too light for a nine year old, her mind noted as she turned, surprised to find the teenager who had beaten Carlinna severely, Julos, standing threateningly behind her. "Please move out of the way." She feels Carlinna cowering into her, her small fingers gripping onto her shirt tightly.

"She belongs to us." The boy says sharply. "You'll never be able to take her away." Naya's eyes narrow considerably at his words and she runs her hand up and down rhythmically Carlinna's back to comfort her.

"Really." She says sarcastically. "I'd like to try doing so." She snarked, raising an eyebrow. " Apparently, as according to the current forms of the orphanage, Carlinna stays with the Dorsey family. _My family_. So deal with it. You can't take her away anymore." The teen snarled at her under his breath and Naya turned, letting out a harsh bark of laughter, her eyes narrowing at the teen and his mother, her grip on Carly tight and protective. Carly shivered into her, clutching desperately to her shirt and burying her face into her shoulder. She pressed a kiss to Carly's forehead and wrenched open the door and walked into Ryan's arms. The girl made a soft whine as Ryan pried her from Naya's arms to buckle her down, reaching for Naya's arms. Ryan gave a soft audible sigh, handing Carly back to Naya, who immediately slid into the backseat, wrapping her arms protectively over the little girl currently curled up in her arms. The girl simply gave a soft whimper and curled into Naya's arms. Silence reigned in the car for a moment, with Ryan driving and Naya stroking the little child's long dark wavy hair. There was a soft rustle as Carly looked up from screens of her hair.

"What do I call you now?" She whispers, her fingers clutching the fabric of a stuffed toy worriedly. " Do I call you Mama or Naya?" Naya freezes at her words, her eyes darting to meet Ryan's in frantic nervousness. Mistaking Naya's frozen stature for rejection, Carly immediately released her grip on Naya's shirt, scooting to the far end of the vehicle and curling into herself, raising her arms to physically shield herself. "I'm sorry!" She cries, waving her arms to shield the imaginary attacks on her battered body. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that question!" She curled so tightly into herself, trying to compact herself as small as she could go. Naya jerked out of her reverie at the girl's words and she immediately reached for her, her heart aching at the sight of her.

"Sweetie, I..I was just lost for words. I didn't know what to react that you wanted to call me mother."She mumbled, forcibly drawing the girl into a hug and sighing softly as she felt the girl's tense muscles relax under her touch. "You can call me anything you like, sweetie." She said confidently, a small smile lighting her face at Ryan's grin in the mirror. "And I think Ry would like you to call him Daddy." The girl looked at her suspiciously, wiping away the tears staining her face and scrunching up her nose.

"I don't believe you." She pouts, before looking at Ryan as he cackled at Naya's own hurt pout face. The girl exploded into soft giggles at Naya's pout and she plants a kiss on Naya's cheek. "Don't pout Mama, I'll believe you." She says cutely, tilting her head and nestling herself comfortably against Naya's shoulder, molding her small body to her side.

Naya grins happily as Carlinna lets out a squeal of surprise and happiness as Ryan swung her onto his shoulders. She followed them, her foster daughter's happy giggles and Ryan's low laughter ringing in her ears. She beams, flitting towards them hurriedly and pouting as Ryan swung the giggling girl away from her arms.

"Ry!" She whines reaching and trying to grab for the giggling girl above his shoulders before pouting. "Its my turn!" She pouts at her husband as her foster daughter giggles at their antics, obediently curling up her legs _just_ out of reach of Naya's grasping hands. Ryan simply pouts back at her and huffs, possessively cradling Carlinna into his chest, where she gripped his shirt and exploded into giggles as Naya tried to dart around him to grab her. She bites her lip contemplatively, eyeing her husband and their foster daughter's interactions before glancing towards the steps. A mischievous grin adorning her face, she fakes a slip and yelps, flailing her arms. Ryan's head whips back so fast and his arm reaches out and grasps her waist firmly just as she falls.

"You klutz." He husks, drawing her closer and away from the staircase. Naya gave him an innocent grin before prying Carlinna out of his arms in a flash, leaving him looking at his empty arms bewildered.

"I win!" She crowed with triumph, cuddling the little girl to her happily. Ryan growled lightly and advanced, earning a squeak from both Carlinna and Naya and lunged forward playfully.

"Run Mama! Run!" Carlinna squealed, clutching onto Naya's shirt, her legs curling around Naya's waist. "He's catching up!" Naya giggled, bursting out at full speed towards their room, darting each time away from Ryan's grasp, laughing at his disgruntled face. "You lose Daddy!" Carlinna crowed with happiness as she clung to Naya with triumph in Ryan and Naya's bedroom as Naya laughed breathlessly. "Mama's greatest!" She crowed happily, sticking her tongue out at Ryan. Ryan shakes his head, a breathless laugh escaping his lips. He raises his hands and moves into the room and just as he gets within a arms length of his two girls, he lunges and tackles Naya onto the soft bed, Carlinna squished between them. "Daddy! Heavy! Off!" She squeals kicking her legs desperately as he lifts himself off his two ladies with his palms. Naya giggles, still clutching Carlinna tightly to her.

"Mine." She pouts at her husband, earning a low chuckle from him. He leans forward, flicking Carlinna's forehead gently and affectionately and plants a kiss on her pouting lips, Carlinna stuck between them. They kissed for a few minutes, breathless and laughing at their own antics before Carlinna huffed as their lips met again.

"_Ewww, Mama. Daddy stop that."_


	5. Carly-whipped

_**A/N: Hey my darlings, I've been receiving so much wonderful feedback from you guys! I'm so sorry exams caught up and I haven't been updating. So here's a chappie. Its more of a filler, a happy one, the sad ones are work-in-progress. And see the little button called" Review" down be-low? Its a nice button, it doesn't eat you, so click on it and comment! **_

_**BTW, there's a poll on my profile that I seriously need everyone reading to try and vote for an option. Its incredibly important to the progress of this particular story, so go do it! :D**_

**_OKAY, enough of me, and more of Naya and Carly-Here we go_**

Chapter 5:

"Nay. Wake up. Wake up, Naya." A soft manly hiss echoed in Naya's ear as she buried her face in the pillows, trying to get more sleep.

"mmmmfkdlskdjfjrffffffffmmmm" She mumbled into her pillows, "Iwannasleepsommore." She wasn't a morning person. Nope. Definitely wasn't. She loved her sleep and if someone woke her up before she even decides to, that's what they'll get.

"There's bacon and cinnamon rolls downstairs." The voice husked and she shoots out of bed, wiping the drool off her chin. Forget about not waking up this early. Bacon and Cinnamon rolls counted much better than sleeping. "You so love your food Nay." Ryan grinned at his wife, his arm curled around a sleeping Carlinna. Carlinna had one hand flung over Ryan's shoulder, dressing in her pink teddy bear pajamas that they had just bought for her, the other hand tightly gripping her favourite stuff bear, a bear named Naya, that they had took her to make at build-a-bear.

"Did someone say Bacon and cinnamon rolls?" Carlinna perked up immediately, opening her bleary eyes and yawning loudly. Ryan lets out a loud laugh as Naya gives a sheepish smile.

"Wow. You two are like twins." He shakes his head. "Come on, my two beautiful ladies, time for breakfast." Carlinna yawns again and reaches out for Naya, whining slightly. Naya immediately pulls her to herself, pouting and huffing at Ryan's tight grip on the girl.

"Go prepare breakfast, Ry. She won't disappear." She mumbles into Carlinna's shoulder as she got up, moving sleepily to the bathroom. Ryan grumbles under his breath and sighs before moving out of the bedroom and closing the door behind him.

Ryan chuckles lightly as he watches both Carlinna and Naya's heads land on the table morosely, barely getting up to pick up their forks and eat.

"Not a morning person huh?" He teased Carlinna, who immediately pouts and swatted his hand away, mumbling to herself as Naya got up and poured herself some coffee.

"Honey, I need to be at set later." She pats Carlinna's head. "Wanna go with me? You get to stay in the set and watch me act though." A light smile tugs on Naya's lips as her foster daughter raises her head and tilts it, thinking.

"Whats the other option?" She giggles. "Do I get to stay home?" Naya shrugs and grins lightly and tugs her ear, earning a yelp.

"Yes, all alone." Carlinna crosses her legs on the chair and giggles. "I'm going with you. I don't wanna stay here in the big empty house. Its creepy." Naya gives a faux gasp, earning a chuckle from Ryan and a scream from Carlinna as she lunged to tackle the girl.

"Apologise! Its beautiful! I decorated it myself!" Carlinna shrieked with laughter, jumping onto Ryan and burrowing herself behind him, squealing as Naya picks her up and tickles her. "You're so light.." Naya mumbles to herself as she swings her foster daughter up and over her shoulder. "Alright, go change into a nice shirt and jeans, and remember your jacket, because its cold outside." She barely finished her words as Carly struggled over her shoulder and onto the sofa before laughing and shooting up the stairs with a "Okay, Mama!"

Carly tugs the cream coloured tank over her thin upper body and taps her lips, deciding between the dark cargo pants or the light pink one. She decided, she liked living with Naya and Ryan. They were fun. And happy. And loving. And nice. And she never wanted living with them to end. But foster kids weren't necessarily able to stay in one place permanently unless they are adopted. She pulled on the light pink cargo pants and put on some plain socks to keep her feet warm. Tugging a jean jacket over the top of her outfit, she dances down the stairs and lunges into Naya's arms, giggling happily. Naya laughs softly, pulling the girl into a hug.

"Hello pretty girl." She teases."Put on your jacket." She pulls on the furry jacket she had gotten the day before for Carlinna and plants a kiss on her forehead before tucking her into the booster seat in front. "Are we ready?" She grins at the excited squeal and bobbing of head from the girl and laughs. " Lets go then!"

Naya parks the car and laughs softly at the little girl's sleeping face beside her. Wisps of wavy hair fell over the child's pale face that had filled out slightly over the five months of proper eating. In place of the gaunt terrified little girl that was so badly abused, Carlinna was now an adorable nine year old, though her size mislead many to think she was merely seven. She grinned happily and picked up her foster daughter from the booster seat and carried their bags before locking the car and walking towards the meeting area the glee cast was supposed to meet. Jostled awake, Carlinna yawns slightly before snuggling into Naya, an adorable pout on her lips for being woken up from her nap. Squeals could be heard from Lea and Heather as Naya strode in with Carly on her hips. Hands reached out to cuddle the grouchy little girl and pinch her cheeks. The little girl pouts and stretches out to hug Heather and lean her head against her shoulder.

"Tired." She whines slightly, sniffling and snuggling into Heather's arms as Heather giggled at her actions. She pouts slightly and sniffles in Heather's arms before reaching out for Naya again. Naya shakes her head, laughing apologetically at Heather.

"She's tired Hemo." She takes her foster daughter back into her arms and tuck her snugly on her hip watching as her eyelashes flutter slowly, the girl drifting in and out of sleep.

"Is that her?" Ryan Murphy strode over, his eyes twinkling slightly as Carlinna opened her honey brown eyes to look at him silently.

"Yes. Say Hi to Ryan, Carly." Naya laughed softly as her foster daughter lifted her fingers and wiggled them before burying her face in her shoulder shyly. "She's a little shy and tired. She'll be back to her old self once she's got enough rest." She placed Carlinna on the ground and bent down to look at her. "Will you be fine if I leave you in my trailer? There's a television there to watch shows. I need to go and film for a while." Carly nods quietly before looking up at her.

"Or could I stay and watch?" She begged, her eyes wide. "I don't wanna be alone." Naya grinned slightly and points to Ryan Murphy.

"If you can convince him to let you to stay, then alright." Carly immediately perks up, her eyes brightening immensely and she nods, racing over to Ryan to tug on his shirt. He turns and almost immediately, she shrinks shyly.

"Hello, little one." He says kindly, laughing slightly at her shyness. "Don't need to be shy." Carlinna chews on her bottom lip and looks at him eagerly.

"C-can I stay and watch you all act?" She begs, her eyes widening to puppy eyes. Ryan laughs and pats her head, earning a soft giggle from the little girl. "So can I? Can I?" Ryan Murphy pretends to think for a moment, hmming to himself.

"Alright, but on one condition." Carlinna's eyes grow wide and her bottom lip trembles. "You do want to see Naya in action, do you?" Ryan grins. "It'll be easy I promise. You 'll have to sing for all of us."

"All of you?" She echoes incredulously. "Do I have to?" She pouts and looks around shyly as Ryan nods.

"Don't worry, we won't be judgemental." Carly turns to Naya for approval and earns a soft chuckle and a nod.

"PROPS!" She squeals, running for a radio and hearing streams of laughter from the adults around her at her antics. Grabbing a old radio, she fiddles with the antennas, giggling softly to herself. She flits over to Naya and smiles sweetly. "Mama, could I borrow your phone please?" Naya flushes at her usage of the endearment under her co-stars gazes and hands her the phone. Tilting her head and sticking out her tongue a little, Carly clicks the button to a song on youtube and sets it on the table. "Mama, help play!" She calls, resting her head on the radio. (Intro to **_"You're never fully dressed without a smile_** **_"_** plays). She grins at their laughter and takes a hat from one of the stands, grinning goofily and starts to sing in her sweet childish voice.

"**_Hey, Hobo Man,_**

**_Hey Dapper Dan,_**

**_You both got your style but brother you're never fully dressed_**

**_Without a smile. [She points to her face, grinning happily and earning a steady stream of laughter from her audience. A hand holding to the red feathered hat, she begins to dance step by step]_**

**_Your clothes may be,_**

**_Beau Brummely, they stand_**

**_Out a mile _**

**_But brother you're never fully dressed_**

**_Without a smile. [Giggling to herself, she beckons to Heather, who immediately lies on the table, laughing as Carly stands, holding her leg up like a microphone stand]_**

**_Who cares what you're wearing on_**

**_Main Street to Saville Row,_**

**_Its what you wear from ear to ear _**

**_And not from head to toe_**

**_That ma-a-atters [She takes of Heather's sneaker and throws it to the side and grabs her leg, bending it slightly as though she's singing into a microphone]_**

**_All the lovely boy and sisters!_**

**_I-O-D-E-N-T Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo _**

**_Doo doo doo dooooo_**

**_So senator so janitor,[ She grabs a empty plastic bottle and hold is up, moving her body front and back, giggling]_**

**_So long for a while remember you're_**

**_Never fully dressed without a smile. [Standing on tiptoes, she begins to twirl on her toes towards Naya,giggling as the interlude plays, falling into her arms laughing before picking herself up]_**

**_Ooh you're never fully dressed without a smile. [According to the music, she climbs up step by step onto a chair]_**

**_You're never fully dressed without a smile_**

**_Who cares what you're wearing from main Street_**

**_To Saville Row, Its_**

**_What you wear from Ear to ear,_**

**_And not from head to toe.[ She moves back down, shaking her shoulders and grinning broadly as her audience laughs along with her]_**

**_That Matters._**

**_[Hands on her hips, she begins to kick her leg upwards, and Heather slings her arm into hers and both of them start doing the same action as she sings]_**

**_So senator so janitor, _**

**_So long for a while remember you're_**

**_Never fully dressed,_**

**_Though you may wear the best,_**

**_You're never fully dressed without a smile!_**

With a loud giggle,Carly falls into Naya's arms as everyone cheers and claps, laughing at her antics.

"I performed! I get to stay!" She runs to Ryan Murphy and pouts. "Right?" She tilts her head, looking innocently at the director as he shakes his head and laughs.

"Brilliant performance how could I say no?" He teases pinching her cheeks lightly as she swats at his fingers, pouting as she flees into Naya's arms, her small palms clasped over her chubby cheeks.

"No pinching cheeks!" She exclaims stubbornly, giggling as Naya attempts to do so, burrowing her face into Naya's shoulder. "Mamaaaa, stooopppp." She whines, giggling as Heather tickles her lightly and she squirms. "Or I'll die of laughter!" She exclaims dramatically, earning chortles of laughter from the other cast members.

"Alright alright, we'll stop torturing you." Naya laughed at her, planting a kiss on her forehead. "Go grab your stuff and we can go." Immediately, Carly shimmies down from Naya's arms and rushes to grab her backpack, slinging it over her shoulder.

"Okay, ready, I'm fast aren't I?" She beams at Naya, shouldering her bag as Naya smiled back at her and nods.

"Could I carry you, Carly?" Heather asks, holding out her arms as Carly leaps into them, happy with her new found friend.

"You dance very well, Hemo." She giggles, twirling a strand of Heather's blonde hair. "And you're pretty." Naya grins at the two, turning slightly as Kevin strides up to her.

"Hey Bee." She grins at him. "What do you think?" Kevin grins slyly at her.

"Only one word that describes you now when you're with the kid. Carly-whipped."She looks back at him and nods proudly.

"Exactly just the way it supposed to be." She agrees.


	6. Gone

_**A/N: I decided to do a time jump for this story. About around 4 years later. It wouldn't make very much sense that Carly got immensely attached to Naya and Ryan within a couple of days and months. I'm sorry for not updating earlier I fell ill, and I went on a holiday to AMERICA :D and then flew back, jetlagged and typed up this chappie.**_

_**DON'T CRY WHEN YOU READ THIS..D: I was upset when I finished this chapter. You'll know why at the end of the story. Here, someone else makes an uninvited appearance and not to Naya and Ryan's knowledge.**_

_**ENJOY :D**_

Chapter 6:

~~4 years later ~~

"Naya Naya Naynay Naaaaaayyyyyyyyyaaaaaaa Wakey wakey wakey wakey Naya Naya Naya Naya.." Its definitely official. Ryan and Carly had a death wish. Or else they wouldn't have set her alarm to one where both of them singing her name. Off pitch, mind you, to a ridiculous song just to wake her up in the morning for the past four years.

"FINE I'M UP!" She hollers, slamming her palm on her phone before groaning and falling back onto her pillow. "Just five more minutes…"She mumbles into her soft pillow, burying her face deep into her pillow before her alarm shrieks again, this time with _Kevin and Carly_ singing_ off-pitch_ in her ear. Its unbelievable how those two ended up as inseparable. They were the pranksters. Instigators that worked together flawlessly with every single of their devious schemes and plans. Believe this. The number of times the shrieks and echoes of shouts of her foster daughter's name and the guy she considered her Bee being echoed around the set followed by Ryan Murphy's immediately laughter was uncountable. First it was pink hair dye in Mark's hair. He sported a bright neon pink Mohawk for two days and hiding out in his trailer. Poor guy. She had to go and comfort him in his trailer about removing the whole manly thing on his head and wearing a fake one instead.

"Mom, you up?" Carly slipped through the door and settled quietly on the bed, nervously tucking a strand of curly dark hair over her ear. She had grown lankier and taller as she matured, her face becoming more oval and softer as she grew. Her arms and legs were still thin. Filling out, but they were still thinner than it should be. At thirteen years old, her baby girl was growing to a beautiful girl. Her lashes were long and thick, gracing her high cheekbones every now and then as she blinked, framing her soft glassy honey-brown eyes. Her lips were curved into a slight pout, shell pink and her skin glowed a backlit alabaster. Her hair, that used to be wavy before she grew curled thicker into slight but subtle ringlets that tumbled in a disarray across her back. It was eerie just how_ much_ Carly looked _like _her. The resemblance was so eerily astonishing that sometimes Naya would wonder, if indeed the child she was and is still searching for was Carly herself. And so she threw her attention and love towards her foster child. Bathing her in the love and affection that her other child that shared the same name, the same birthday would probably never have.

"Hey broody one. I'm up already." Carly gives a derisive snort and reaches over to grab Naya's phone that hung precariously from the table beside her. Her face arranges itself into a funny eyebrow raise as she holds up the alarm.

"Me, Kevin and Daddy singing off-key when I was nine. Still your alarm?" A small smile flitted over her face as she reaches over to grasp Naya's hand, helping to pull her foster mother upright. "Daddy's got bacon and cinnamon rolls downstairs. And I'm not broody." She grumbles, scampering off the bed as Naya tugs her fingers gently through her ringlets. "_Mom. Later."_ She whines slightly, capturing Naya's flitting fingers in a firm grip and placing it on the bedspread. "My hair can wait. You have morning breath." She wrinkles her nose cutely in an immaculate expression that reminded her of her younger sister, Nickayla. Naya gave a soft chuckles and shooed her daughter off the bed.

"I'll be downstairs in a minute!" She calls after the disappearing back of her daughter, hearing the soft patter of her feet down the stairs. Naya yawns softly, gracefully untucking her feet from its curled position in the bed, her fingertips grazing the photoframe of the nine year old little girl beaming in between Ryan and herself, the next of the same little girl clinging to Naya, her eyes bright with laughter and happiness, her own tendrils of curly hair falling over her foster daughter's face with the big bright Universal Studios sign behind them. She did miss the old Carly, the small young one that was bright and brimming full of happiness and not all grown up and soft-spoken. Not maturing into a sweet soft teenager or adult, and it brought a sharp pang into her heart that she would never see her own little girl go through the bright stages of life that Carly went through herself as a healthy perfect little girl. She spat into the wash basin as she brushed her teeth, her thoughts running worriedly to her ever silent and sweet foster daughter. She was more…brooding than ever, growing quieter and quieter as the months went by and Naya simply couldn't put her finger on it. She scrolled through the options mentally with a mental sigh. There were more pressing things to worry about besides Carly. At the same time she was still searching for her own little girl, Carly's term of fostering was coming to an end. They had extended their fostering of Carly for far too long. Four years was a damn long time for her to stay just to recuperate from injuries. Unless they were willing to take the larger step of fully adopting Carly. Not that it would make a difference, Naya thought, chewing harshly on her bottom lip. **_Just that when I manage to find my own baby girl, how will Carly cope and react?_** **_Sure, our foster daughter is sweet, but she could be possessive at times._** Ryan and her knew the reasons to why Carly had been possessive over them, her unstable and unhealthy childhood contributed to the main factors of her wanting to feel secure in their arms, that their only attention was to her, for her and they understood. And gave it to her, fully. **_She wouldn't be able to survive living and sharing with another girl like herself. She'd slip back into her old self again. Before our fostering._** Naya heaved a soft sigh. They had only two days left before Carly's fostering came to an end and she had…matters to discuss with Ryan if they were going through with this.

Carly watched as Naya slipped down the stairs, her own eyes following her foster mother as Naya planted a soft kiss on her head and a full kiss on Ryan's mouth. She flinched slightly as she scrambled to eat her breakfast of hot cakes and bacon, leaving the cinnamon rolls aside and picking on the bacon.

"Carly, please eat your food." Ryan pointed at the bacon she was currently picking on and she scowled slightly before shoveling a small piece of bacon into her mouth. "That's better." Ryan nodded grudgingly at her before sighing. Chewing on the salty bacon, Carly contemplated, her old habit of tapping her second finger on her cutlery as she thought echoing throughout the kitchen as her eyebrows furrowed deep in thought. Two days left before she had to go back to the hell hole they called foster care. Two days till her life would completely and absolutely awfully change for the worse. Not that she _wanted_ to be sarcastic, life _was_ being cruel to her. Abruptly, Carly stops chewing, not noticing that her small piece of bacon had long been ground to pieces and swallowed, leaving only her teeth grinding against each other with a silent grinding sound. She suddenly didn't feel that all hungry anymore.

"I'm done." She announces pushing away the barely eaten food and flitting up the stairs quickly before her foster parents could stop her. She hears her door slam shut firmly behind her before settling into the bed and curling up under the duvets, reaching over to play with the little glass angel Naya had gotten for her on her tenth birthday, the eerie tune of the glass jewelry box playing hauntingly beside her. Her eyes darkened as she hummed to herself, trying to brush away the thoughts and memories of that place she grew up in. Her birth father. The foster brother. A shiver shrilled down her spine as she tossed, alarmed, her breathing increasing erratically as she fought an onset panic attack. She hadn't been telling Naya or Ryan ever since a few months ago she saw _him_ following her all the way home, snapping pictures of her, hearing his sinister laughter echoing in her ear before disappearing into the alleys and darkened lights. Her father. Her fingers clenched as she remembered his promise. **_I will be back for you, my sweet angel. My sweet darling. You will be different after I'm done with you. Better. And I'll never let you go again to those..pendajos and will shine like a bright light, fly and become like an angel. _**She struggled to take in a breath as her grip tightened around the angel in her fist. She would be safe. Safe with Naya and Ryan. But for how long? Opening her tightly closed eyes, Carly sat up abruptly, chewing on her lip. She couldn't get too attached to them, to Ryan and Naya. After all, she was leaving after two days. She needed to stay away. Her eyes drifted to the glass angel in her palm and a shiver ran down her back, anger coursed through her veins as her father's words echoed in her ears and tears brimmed her eyes. Now the angel Naya gave her only served to remind her of her father's words. How ironic was it that she used it as a source of comfort when she thought about him? Shaking slightly, Carly released the glass angel in her grip, ignoring the soft thunk it made on the carpeted floor beneath her feet. Her toes curled into the soft carpet, feeling grounded for a moment to the home, her room, herself. She could hear Naya and Ryan downstairs, cleaning up after breakfast. They wouldn't come into her room until about fifteen minutes later, when Naya needed to get to set and she had to tag along. Gripping the edges of her woolen shirt as a source of comfort, Carly lifted her window, letting the cold stinging fall breeze caress her face. Her eyes looked at the fresh morning leaves with a certain childish happiness bubbling inside her. Her fingers lifted. Then stopped and fell. _He_ was right there. Her father. Standing right at the edge of the fence glowering at her. Panic bubbled inside her and she contemplated on calling for Naya or Ryan for help. But they didn't know about him. Not at all. What he could do when he _wanted_ to. Shivers ran up her spine. They couldn't do anything against him. No. Her eyes trained on him, unmoving, afraid. Frightened. She wanted to move her eyes elsewhere, but they didn't listen to her. She watched as the corners of her father's mouth curled into a sinister smirk and her fists clenched. His mouth opened. It was as though she could hear his voice next to her, his strong arms touching the top of her arms with a sinister touch and feeling to it. She could hear his slick slimy voice in her ear, close to her neck.

**_Come, My angel._**

"Carly?" Naya called, climbing up the stairs to her foster daughter's room. It had been half an hour and Carly wasn't down yet. It was unlike her. Carly was always early for whatever she did, no matter if she liked it or even if she didn't. It was her rule. She liked being early. "Sweetheart, I'm going to be late for filming if—" Her fist rose to knock on the door and her voice faded as the unlocked door swung open at her knock. The harsh cold wind mocked Naya as she stood in the bedroom with the window facing the fence wide open. The glass angel she gave Carly lay on the floor and the curtains fluttered as the breeze fluttered through the windows. "_Carly!"_ Her frantic shriek sent Lucy and Emmy barking and Ryan flying up the stairs to slam into their foster child's bedroom.

"_She's gone."_

The haunting melody of the broken ballerina that Carly kept on her bedside begin to play like a broken record, the scattering of papers on the floor mocked them in their face as the wind bellowed around them, stinging their faces, Carly's school bag tossed carelessly on the floor as though she had been in a scuffle with someone. And a silent but harsh laughter mocked them silently as they stood in the empty bedroom, with only a broken music box and scattered pictures to remind them of the little girl they came to care and love.


	7. Fury

_**A/N: Just a shout out to those reading Looking for Dani x.x I kinda temporarily lost inspiration for it. Momentarily. I sidetracked because I was doing this story. I hope to finish Pieced Together soon and get back on track with Looking for Dani :) Okay...so back to the story. **_

_**How did you guys like the previous chapter? I had my reservations on putting a time jump for Carly, but she had to be older so that her response was more impactful. Love you guys and PLEASE press the little button to comment and review! I'd appreciate it VERY MUCH. Because without feedback, no improvement, isn't it?**_

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Chapter 7:

Sirens wailed in the fresh fall morning, the wind blowing gently across lawn where Naya stood, wrapping her arms around herself. She had been counting. Its was two hours since Carly was gone. Kidnapped, they said, by the looks of it, the scuffle signs on the floor and the lock of ringletted hair found torn at the edge of the window sill. She was most likely dragged out by her hair. Her beautiful little girl. Naya could barely choke back a sob.

"Why? We did nothing. Nothing at all. Who would want to kidnap her?" She whispered, a glistening tear falling from the corner of her eye to drip onto the snow. She breathes in deeply, gathering what was left of her bearings before approaching the police officers, Heather flanking her. She had called Heather hysterically as soon as the news broke out that Carly was kidnapped. Ten minutes later, Dianna, Lea and Heather had appeared on the scene and wrapped her in a comforting embrace. They stayed with her all the way until work called Lea and Dianna back to their respective sets.

"Madame?" A young rookie officer walked up towards the grieving Naya, jiggling his pen nervously. "Could I ask you some questions?" Naya nodded mutely. "Did your foster daughter have anything or anyone that didn't like her or she had animosity with?" Naya shook her head, delicately touching the lock of her that belonged to Carly.

"Carly was one of the best behaved children in school. She was well-liked, didn't have anyone who picked on her or even hated—" Naya's eyes widened as a thought struck her. Her eyes immediately narrowed at the thought and she hissed with anger. "Fucking son of a bitch." She snarled under her breath, sprinting towards the car with Heather in tow, brushing aside alarmed police officers and leaving the confused man behind. "He took Carly away!" She screamed in wild anger at the loss of her child as she slammed the car door, ignoring the slamming of Ryan's palms on the window in agitation to get her to stop as she started the ignition of the car. Heather looked frightened and confused as the car rumbled to a start.

"Who Nay?" She breathed, clutching her seat belt like a life line as Naya sped through the streets, the wailing police cars in tow.

"You'll see." Naya said grimly.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Where the fuck is Carly!" Naya shouted as kicked open the door to the old house, ignoring the startled squeak of the lady and her desperate scramble away from the currently incensed mother. Naya's eyes trained on the calm but considerably older teen. Julos, Carly's foster brother. "Where the fuck is she?" She hissed, shrugging off the grasping arms of Heather and ignoring the gasps of the policemen around her as she grabbed Julos by the collar, yanking him to his feet. "Where is she?!" Julos had the nerve to look politely confused, his dark eyebrows raising in as a smirk adorned his face.

"Pardon me, I don't know what you are talking about." He said in a placating voice, only succeeding in making Naya even more incensed.

"You bastard." She hissed as she swing her fist, ignoring the shouts of the people around her and the flair of pain as her hand collided with the soft cartilage of Julos' nose. The boy gave a grunt of pain and held his broken nose as blood gushed from the wounded nose.

"You're crazy! " He shouted. " I never took anyone away! She's fucking crazy!" He gestured wildly to the policemen. "You should arrest her! She was assaulting me!" Naya flailed in her fury at his words, attacking him with blows and kicks to his abdomen and legs, shrieking in wordlessly fury as she backhanded him.

"You took her away!" She screamed in wordless fury. "We had two more days with her and you took her away!" She shrieked, tears blurring her vision. "What did you do to her?" Tears stung her eyes and burned her vision as she saw him smirk. She lunged for him, grabbing his collar to deliver a punch to his face. Julos' face spread into a smirk as he lowered his bloody mouth to her ear.

"I. can't say." He whispered, a low insane laughter bubbling from his lips. "But all I know is she will be different. She will suffer the pain I want her to suffer hundred times worse then it should be." He breathed. "Because you see, she's with her birth father." Naya's eyes widened as her nails dug into Julos' skin, making him wince. "And not to mention, he's a favorer of insane and psychopathic tortures, my dear Mrs Dorsey. Your angel will never be the same again."

Naya shrieked in horror and anger, springing away from the teen that had currently started giggling and laughing hysterically, tears of mirth and laughter streaming down his face, clearing the bloody tracks on his face. He looked terrible as he sported a darkening eye where her second punch had landed. She moved again, raising her fist as she grabbed his shirt.

"You better tell me where he is." Julos laughed again, looking to the side before facing her. He shook his head, howling as her fist landed on his sore eye. "Tell me." She hissed angrily, her eyes narrowed to just slits.

"You wanna know where she is?" He cackled, blood bubbling from his destroyed mouth from her punches. "I'll tell you where she is." He giggled, looking at the policemen and then at Naya. "She's—" He raised his head and spat directly into Naya's face, a mix of his saliva and blood splattering all over her face. Naya gave a incensed shriek as he did that, her fists landing repeatedly on his battered face and body, only stopping when she felt the prick of the needle pierce her skin. She blinked, turning slightly as Heather stood behind her, trembling with the syringe that was already empty in her pale shaking hands. A sedative. She swayed, looking at her bloody knuckles and then back at the battered Julos. _I did that?_ She thought smugly and with apprehension. She staggered as the sedative took effect. She collapsed, falling into the strong arms of Ryan,clutching his shirt with a vice like grip.

_"He knows where she is."_ She whispered desperately before the sedative overwhelmed her senses and she fell into deep absolute darkness.


	8. Truth and Horror

Chapter 8:

Naya awoke to the sound to hospital machines beeping and a sore spot in her neck and arms where the needles had been inserted to administer the sedative into her body. Groggily, she props herself up in the hospital bed, a hand supporting her head as her vision swims before her, the sedatives mildly taking hold of her, nearly causing her to black out and collapse back into bed. She scrambles for her phone at the edge of the bed, breathing in deeply as her fingers hover the call button to Ryan. She blinks slightly as her index finger presses the number and the dial tone fills her ear as she presses it to her ear. He picks up a couple of minutes later, grumbling slightly.

"Ry?" She breathes down the phone, nervously handling the small machine in her fumbling fingers. There's a slight pause to whatever Ryan was about to say.

"Naya?" He asks hesitantly. She trembles slightly as he answers. "Are you alright?" His concern floods all around and into her ears and Naya bursts into soft tears and cries. She hears Ryan immediately go into a frantic mode, telling her he was coming before hanging up. She looks at the glowing picture of her and Carly, pulling her legs up into the bed and leaning on her side as she traces a finger over the girl's face in the picture.

"Where are you, Carly.." She whispers, feeling her eyes well up with unshed tears yet again. Her door bursts open and Ryan flies in. Figuratively. With his jacket half on and half off his body. He stops as he sees her tears and her fetal position on the bed.

"Oh boy." He whispers before clambering onto the bed and dropping a soft kiss on her lips. Spooning her from behind, he lets out a low chuckle, brushing his fingers across her phone's screen, and looking at the next picture of a nine-year old Carly, currently doing a funny face at the camera. "You really messed him up bad, Nay. The boy. Julos. I didn't even know you had it in you." He mumbles, squeezing her closer to himself. Naya pouts slightly before shifting in the bed.

"I should have punched him more. He didn't deserve mercy." She scowls as Ryan laughs and taps her lips gently. "So?" Ryan looks back at her, raising his eyebrow as she turns to glance at him.

"So what?" He questions back, holding back his laughter at her hurt puppy face. "Oh come on. Don't do that. You know you're irresistible when you do that. Its not fun, Nay." Naya crosses her arms and pouts even more.

"Have they found out anything? They should have by now." She whines in his arms as he chuckles lowly. He pauses, contemplating his words carefully as he faces his wife.

"They've got a lead, but its very small." He looks down at Naya. "They need to find Carly's birth mother to get a hint of who her father is." He murmurs softly. Naya looks up at him, her eyes wide.

"But if they find her mother, we won't be able to adopt her anymore!" She exclaims, huffing childishly as Ryan chuckles and shrugs.

"But it's the only way to find Carly back, isn't it. Carly was raised in the orphanage for a reason, Nay. Her mother didn't want her. That was as much as she told me. We just need to track down this woman, find back Carly and take her as our own since she's not wanted by her own mother." Naya looks back at him disgruntledly.

"You sure? She might want Carly back! Because Carly is so unreasonably adorable." Naya pouts, scowling slightly as Ryan shakes his head in silent laughter.

"My god, only you would think about that." He snorts, earning a well-aimed glare from Naya. He shrugs, a grin spreading across his face. "What? Its true." She slides off the hospital bed to snake herself all around him and into his arms, pouting.

"So…where do we start?" Ryan chuckles at her words and shakes his head, pinching her cheeks gently.

"I'm afraid you're getting a little forgetful here, Mrs Dorsey. We will only get things complicated if we interfere." Naya frowns at his words, glaring at him and Ryan immediately backtracks, holding up his hands. "Whoa, babe. That's what the policeman told me to do. I tried reasoning with him. But all I got was a straight no. Nien, Nada." Naya growls lowly at Ryan, pouting as she pounces on him.

"Still doing it anyway!" She grins, laughing at the resigned expression on his face. "We can help them with finding the orphanage she was given up at." She beamed delightedly as Ryan shook his head with a mock sigh, earning a hit on the arm from his wife.

"Alright babe. Alright."

-0-0-0-0-0-

The sound of machines all around infiltrated Naya's ears as she stared at the centre with mild curiousity. Tilting her head slightly, she tugs Ryan forward with a breathless excitement of finding her foster daughter. Drawing herself up properly, she looks at the receptionist, blinking as the lady looks up boredly at her.

"I need information on this girl over here. Everything you have, I'd like to have it. Its pretty important to me and my husband." The lady gave Naya a skeptical overlook and sniffed, slightly miffed.

"A moment please." The lady types on her computer, leaning over to catch the piece of paper that came out of the printer. "Here you are." Naya took the paper eagerly from the lady, her eyebrows furrowing as she scanned the piece of paper.

"You mean you don't give the names of the parents?" The lady gave a derisive snort at her question.

"Your girl has limited data. The more extensive data would be at her orphanage, where she was placed before foster care." The lady drew out a pencil, circling the address in black. "I'm sorry hunny, but that's all we've got of your little girl." Naya's fingers tightened around the piece of paper as she felt Ryan's arms circle around her waist.

"Its fine. We can drive there to give it a shot." Her murmured, nuzzling into her neck in an attempt to comfort her. "We'll find her. Sooner or later. Its only a matter of time."

-0—0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-

"You gotta be kidding me. Isn't this the place where you went to find your kid, Bee?" Kevin stared at the house in front of them, the orphanage sign now currently hanging to one side.

"I'm surprised you even remembered." Naya mumbled, jumping out of the car seat and wrapping herself tightly in a coat. "I've even forgotten. I was busy searching for my kid in the foster care areas, not back at the orphanage." Pebbles crunched beneath the soles of Naya's shoes as she, Ryan, Kevin and Heather made their way across the parking lot. Chewing on her bottom lip, she knocks on the door hesitantly. Silence ensued.

"Maybe they aren't home?" Kevin mumbled, scoffing his feet. Naya shook her head, raising her fist to knock on the door yet again. On the second knock, the door creaked open.

"Oh. Its you?" A small voice filtered from the small crack of the door. "Come in." The door swung open to reveal a blonde haired girl. Naya furrowed her eyebrows. The girl had looked familiar. She just couldn't put her finger on it. "You came here four years ago to find Carly." The girl looked at her with blue eyes so dull and yet so mature that she couldn't help wince. "Holly. That's a new name. They couldn't just keep calling me Happy." She shrugged, fingering her dirty dress. Naya's eyes widened, a memory of a bright happy five year old, with bright blonde hair and the bluest eyes greeting them at the orphanage.

"You're the—" She gasped slightly as Ryan's eyes widened. The girl shook a mess of blonde curls over her bruised slender face.

"Holly." Her voice turned slightly snappish. "Our caretaker isn't here anymore. She died." Naya fumbled slightly at her tone.

"I-I'm sorry. But I'm looking for another girl named Carly over here? She used to stay here." The blonde girl stopped, turning around on the heels of her tattered shoes.

"There's only one Carly here. And that's the one you were looking for four years ago." Her eyebrows furrowed with confusion. A split moment later, understanding dawned on the girl's features as she looked at the photo in Naya's hands. "But you f—Oh no. How could you be so dense!" The girl shook her head.

"W-what? I don't understand." Fear dawned upon Naya's heart. She heard nothing but the steady thrum of her own heartbeat in her ears.

"There was always only one Carly here, Miss. The Carly you're looking for now is your daughter."

-0-0-0-0-0-

"W-what?" Naya murmured weakly, feeling her legs collapse slightly. "That's not possible." A loud noise stunned them from their reverie upstairs. The girl named Holly looked up, fear and understanding suddenly dawning on her features, as though she made an important link.

'You have to leave now! Go!" She shouted, pushing all of them towards the door. "Its not safe here for you."

"What?" Naya gasped as she stumbled out of the door.

"Don't come back here! Never! Carly can't be helped anymore. She's too far gone!" Naya's eyes widened at the girl's pleading face, and her occasional glances upstairs.

"Carly's upstairs? What did you do to her?" She shoved her weight against the door desperately.

"I didn't know!" The girl named Holly wept as she pushed the door back. "I didn't know! Father brought her back one day and-and I'm sorry! You have to go or Father will find out! Go! He'll do worse things to her if he knows you're here! Please! I'll distract him for you! I can only buy you twenty minutes if I'm lucky!" The door slammed shut on its hinges just as a pure terrified scream rang out from the inside of the house.

"Carly!" Naya shrieked as Ryan tried to hold her back. "Carly! What the hell are you doing!" She shoved desperately at Ryan's strong arms. "I have to get her!" The continued screams that tore out from the house sawed through her heart as Holly's words finally registered with her. "Its my baby in there!" She crumbled.

"We can't just charge in there! We know nothing of what he can do! The best we can do is to get the police. We'll come back for her." Ryan promised, clutching desperately to Naya. 'You heard Holly. She can only hold off that maniac for twenty minutes. We can get both of them out better if we get reinforcements. So come on!" He pulled her over his shoulder, running desperately for the car as Naya let out a shattering scream.

"_No!"_


	9. Loss

**_A/N: Gah. How was the past chapter? If that hasn't really shocked you enough...then probably this one will...if there's any questions that you have after reading this chapter, just drop me a review. :D or PM me. Though reviews are better xD Okay, back to the story. _**

**_PS:Everything here belongs to me and me solely, blossoming from the roots of my imagination. Its a little gory and bloody,but necessary. Further will be explained in the next chapter :3 You'll understand. In this chappie, how Carly was conceived is touched upon. WARNING. This never happened to Naya. _**

**_-0-0-0-0-_**

They had burst into the police station more than an hour later, the horror of what they had heard etched in the lines of their faces and the fear in their voices. Naya had barely done anything. Her little girl's screams echoed in her ears as clear as day. It was already evening. She didn't understand. There was no time, didn't they see that? For questions and answers. Her child's life was on the line.

"Can we just fucking go get her?" She shouted, finally snapping and slamming her palms onto the table, her words echoing loudly everywhere.

"Mrs Dorsey. I'm afraid you don't see the importance of gathering information before moving in." The policeman questioning them attempted to say in a placating tone. "We are dealing with an unknown subject here-"

"Apparently you don't see the importance of getting my child out of that house!" Naya shouted back at him, her lithe frame trembling with extreme rage. She flung the attempt of comfort from Ryan with shrug of her shoulders. "Doug is isane! He'll kill and rape my daughter! I know that! You think I don't know how dangerous he is? I was stupid to fall for his tricks! It was a date that ended with my rape and Carly being conceived! He doesn't give a flying fuck! If I hadn't gotten away in time, he'd have killed me alongside the others he buried there that day!" Tears had already run unbridled down Naya's face as she relived internally the night of horror and psychological pain she had endured that night. She heard Ryan sit down heavily and her sister's choked gasp alongside her mother's choked cry. "He did it to me on prom night." She deflated. "I called Daddy to take me home remember? I just didn't tell you. I-I didn't want my daughter's birth and life to have been tainted by guilt and shame." Mychal let out an angered roar beside her, driving his fist heavily into the wall. Everyone was frozen at her revelation of Carly's origins. "I-" She faltered, looking around, years of buried guilt and shame resurfacing to glisten as tears in her eyes and face. "I-I'm sorry.' She wept, curling into herself. "I'm sorry."

There was a rustle of documents and Naya raised her blotchy face as a policewoman pursed her lips, sweeping the documents into a file.

"What are you all waiting for?" The lady's tone and face were tight with fury."We have a criminal to apprehend." Naya let out a cry of relief, stumbling over to the lady. Her legs gave way and she crumpled to the floor.

"Oh thank you." She wept with abandon as she felt Ryan's arms encase her and rock her comfortingly. 'Oh._oh. Oh. Oh Thank you. Thank you Thank you."_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The orphanage was eerily silent as they approached, the single light from the attic the only proof in the dark night that someone was there. Naya's fingers clenched tightly as the police team approached the house tentatively.

"Stop it!" A ear splitting scream echoed in the night. "Daddy, please! No!" Naya's heart lurched and she retched violently, remembering hers and the other girl's screams that night. The top window shattered as a chair flew out of the window with tremendous force.

"You bastard girl!" A male voice roared. "Filthy slut! Why did you do that for you worthless piece of shit!" More screams followed after his voice.

"You're hurting her Daddy! You're hurting her!" A wail rose shrilly form the attic's window. _**Holly.**_

"Get out!" The male's voice roared. Holly must have obeyed his order, as moments later, she ran out of the house, her soft cries stopping as she stared at the silent group. They were close enough to see the tear tracks on her face. A grim look crossed her face as she pushed he rickety door open for the men to enter. Naya's breath hitched. She let out a soft cry of relief as she heard Doug's enraged shout and the clatter of household items. She watched as the men rumbled out, a cry of relief echoed by her family and friend as they saw a disheveled Carly. Then horror dawned on her as she heard the click of the gun and saw who was holding her child. Doug.

"I give you up till five to lower you weapons and move away." Spittle rained from the man's mouth, his eyes glinting with insanity. "I'm warning you! Or I'll fucking blow all her brains out!" Carly gave a moan, stirring and lurching to life. Naya leapt forward, a cry of relief bursting from her lips as she saw her daughter stir. Carly's face tilted upwards and slight recognition registered in her eyes at Naya's features. Naya couldn't hold the cry of horror spilling from her lips. Dark grey veins branched out from Carly's eyes and all along her throat. Black spittle flaked and bubbled from her lips. Her once honey-brown eyes had morphed into purely black eyes. She was barely breathing. The grey veins arched all over her body. Doug begin to give a high-pitched delighted laugh, throwing his head back in joy as he looked at Carly.

"Finally." He breathed. "My virus worked! A monster created purely from a human. The vicious turning of humanity into a animal. A wonderful scientist I am!" Naya barely registered the shouts of warning as she shrieked in wordless fury, leaping for the crazed man. Everything seemed to run in slow motion before her eyes. Doug's arm swung from its position towards the direction of her head and the click was registered. The gun rang out once, sharply as a blur of blonde lunged and knocked her down to the side. Carly's darkened eyes followed every movement. She crashed to the ground as the sweet girl that had befriended Carly gave a gasp and gurgle. **_Holly._**Her mind vaguely registered. Blood splattered in crimson across her throat where the bullet had punctured the girl. She was drowning in her own blood. The fresh red blood spurted and frothed from the girl's mouth as Doug fired two more shots, each into the girl's lungs. The hiss of deflating air could be heard as the bullets punctured the nine-year old's lungs.

"No. No!" Naya screamed as Holly writhed and thrashed, her mouth opening and closing like a small guppy, gasping for air. Anf the hiss of the air escaping her lungs with each breath she took. Holly writhed on the ground for a few more minutes before she sucked in another breath and a gurgle of blood escaped her lips. Bluest eyes stared blankly into the dark sky. Holly was dead. Naya wept for the little girl's demise. Her eyes turned to Carly. Her daughter's dark eyes stared disbelievingly at her fallen friend. Feral black eyes turned to glare menacingly at Doug, who was laughing hysterically.

"Carly-" Naya gasped.

"Carly!" She heard her sister scream.

"Carly!" She heard Ryan cry. Carly's lips pulled back from her teeth to reveal sharp serrated teeth, seemingly filed by a sharp object. Her hands curled into a claw-like shape, her bones straining. Carly's mouth opened. And a shriek, one between a feral growl and a screech tore from her mouth. Naya saw Doug's eyes widen.

"No-!" He gasped, a terrified scream echoing from his mouth as Carly's sharp claws dug into his arm. Naya gasped. No. This wasn't Carly. This was a monster of Doug's creation, his virus reigning in Carly. The feral shriek tore continuously from Carly's mouth as her serrated teeth tore flesh from bone, splattering blood everywhere. No one fired. Everyone was in shock of the turn of events. Naya gave a tortured cry as she saw her daughter plunge and rip Doug's body apart. She was killing him. Carly snarled lowly, blood staining her teeth. Doug's shrill screams echoed in her ears. Dying screams. He was being torn apart before her very eyes. Sharp claws dug into Doug's body and hot vile intestines spilled out copiously of the gaping holes Carly's hands left. Doug's screams turned to piteous moans. Carly simply snarled triumphantly. Her hands dug into Doug's chest, and his eyes rolled into his head.

"Oh my god-" She head Nickayla scream. Doug's eyes suddenly snapped open and a tortured scream shrilled from his mouth. Carly shrieked in defiance and tore her head from his flesh, her hand steaming in the cold. Blood dripped down her chin and hands as the object she held in her hand steamed in the cold air. There was a thump as Doug's body fell. He was dead. Naya felt tears fly down her cheeks as she stared at Carly, for in her hand, she clutched Doug's steaming heart, still rippling in spasms and spurting blood. Carly dropped on all fours, dropping Doug's heart and everyone scattered. A whine issued from her throat and Naya felt a despairing cry stick in her throat. Her daughter loped on all fours towards Holly's dead body, butting and whining as a wolf did. She pawed with her hand on Holly's cold face, stopping as she felt no pulse.

"She's dead Carly." Naya heard herself gasp, tears jarring her vision. Carly looked at her as a pup would look at its mother and a whine came from her throat. "She's dead." Carly's dark eyes widened as she pawed the ground with unbridled anguish. The dark grey veins around her throat and eyes and her body faded, her eyes morphing back to its original honey-brown.

"No-" Carly gasped, looking at Holly's dead body and her bloodied hands. Realization dawned on her as she stared at Doug's broken body. Her father's virus had worked. It had momentarily turned her into a feral beast. She had temporarily regained control of her body. But just only. The veins snapped back, darkening as Carly buried her face in the ground in anguish at the loss of her friend.

"Please-" Naya wept,looking at her feral child. She had turned to the mentality of an animal. "Carly-" She begged. Carly sniffed. She bent down, the veins around her eyes and face receding. She threw her head back as she cradled her friend's fallen body.

"No-!" Carly's shrill human cry morphed into a howl of pain and anguish as the veins darkened back on her body. The howl echoed through the night, ripping into the air...Revenge was taken, given and well deserved and meted out. Just for tonight. Carly had paid her father the due he deserved. Revenge on the loss of her friend. And most of all, Revenge on the loss of her humanity his virus caused her.

_**A/N: *CRIES* I'm such a terrible writer. I'm making Carly and Naya suffer so much D: I DO NOT support human experimentation or test subjects. Its vile. especially for those like Doug, Carly's father, just for their own purposes. You get what I mean. Its like the Nazi doctors during the Holocaust. They experimented on children and adults in the camps. That was what Doug was doing to Carly. He used her as a test subject for his strain of virus. **_

_**I haven't named it, but the virus basically reduces a human's mind to one of a feral animal. Without logic. Just working on pure emotions. **_


End file.
